The Stars Dazzle Me
by AsItThunders
Summary: Bella Swan is chosen to star in the latest movie with superstar Edward Cullen who's used to having girls fall at his feet. She's sassy and smart and sees him as an egotistical player. Can they learn to work together? T to be safe. Sum sucks, better inside
1. Bedtime Stories

**The Stars Dazzle Me**

**Full Summary: Bella Swan has been chosen to star in a new movie with the hottest, richest, and most famous co-star ever- Edward Cullen. Edward is a player who's used to getting every girl he wants until Bella comes his way. She's smart, sassy, athletic, witty, and, most strikingly, impervious to his charms. Bella even sees him as egotisitcal, arrogant, prideful, apathetc, and a major player who's used to using every girl. Will they be able to deal with each other as the picture progresses and mabye even find new feelings?**

**All the way BxE, and I don't have a beta so bear with me!**

* * *

**Bedtime Stories**

I leaned over to tuck my little girl into bed, but she wouldn't have it. Alexandra bounced on her bed, jumping up and down continuously all the while screaming incoherent things.

"Lexi!" I said loudly. She pretended that she hadn't heard me and only proceeded to jump harder, although I thought I saw a devilish smirk flash across her face. She was going to turn out a lot like me- a little wild, fiery, passionate, strong-willed as well as minded. But it was easy to see where her father was. She had the exact same piercing, captivating eyes that had mesmerized me when I had met him. And while she had been blessed with her father's good looks and charms that came at the price of inheriting his attitude and mouth. Lexi was quite the character, and we were told so constantly.

"Alexandra! Settle down now. It's time for bed." She stopped for a moment, glared at me, stuck out her tongue, and bounced higher on the bed.

"Mummy! I'm not tired! I don't wanna sleep!"

Without her expecting it, I flung myself on the bed after her and captured her in my arms. She was a wild thing! Squirming and twisting to no end. "Alexandra Athena!" I pulled the middle name card. "Lay down in bed, or I'll call your father in." At my threat, she stopped jumping instantly and curled up under her covers.

"There," I said, pulling the comforter up to her chin and tucking her hair behind her ears. "Now, I'll tell you a story-"

I was cut of instantaneously by her excited voice. "Oh, really, Mummy? Really?! Can I pick it? Which one?"

I gave her my best stern glare. "You didn't let me finish." I wagged a finger at her face. "I'll only tell you a story if you're quiet." That shut her up. She snapped her mouth shut so fast I thought she might have broken a few bones in the process. "Now, which one do you want to hear?"

She looked thoughtful for a moment before I saw her eyes light up. I groaned internally. I knew which one she was going to ask for. "I wanna hear the one 'bout you and Daddy when you were young and hated each other. And, I wanna hear 'bout Auntie Alice and Auntie Rosalie and Uncle Jasper and Uncle Emmett. It's my favorite," she said happily. It would be her favorite. She always loved it when I beat her father up. A daughter after my own heart…

"Fine, but you can't interrupt or I'll stop the story and send your father in here until you sleep." Lexi gave another one of her mouth snaps and nodded angelically up at me. I almost snorted. Yeah, more like an angel that got kicked out of heaven.

"A long time ago…"

* * *

**I wasn't going to post this until I was offically done typing it becuase I figured with all my other ones and school, it'd be better to wait until it was all done, but then I got into the Christmas spirit and decided, hey, what the heck? Just make it a Christmas present!**

**Okay, so it doesn't sound as good right now becuase this is sort of like an introduction, but it gets better!**

**Please review! Really, it'd make my Christmas so much better.**

**I'd like to get 10 to 15 before I post the next chapter since it isn't a very big one. Even dropping a line saying it was good, you liked it, you hated it counts! Everyone who reviews will get mentioned in my next chapter, and all those who review the chapter first will get the next chapter dedicated to them!**

**Love you all!**

**Merry Christmas!**

**AsItThunders**


	2. The New Girl in the Shot

**Okay, I just have to say that I am offically stunned by the outpouring of adds and reviews I got on this story! 14 reviews, 99 hits, 6 favorites, and 13 alerts! They just came pouring in! You have no idea how happy that made me! So, like I promised, 10-15 reviews, here's the next chapter!**

**And also as I promised, I want to mention everyone who reviewed. Ready?**

_FoggyMoon, montana benoit, Jill, NikSmitty, Just-Peechy, SeriousWriter 101, blue-blood123, phantomceder, JASPERxHALE-YES, Cathy9, IloveEdwardNotJacob _(love the name by the way)_, O4TheLoveofBernie, Animal Addictions, and IHateCleanBreaks._ **If you reviewed this chapter but I didn't get you it's beacuse I put this up before I got your review. I still love you though, so if you review the next chapter too, you'll get noted there**

**Before we begin, I'd like to dedicate this chapter and story for that matter to FoggyMoon, my bestest friend who encouraged me to start writing in the first place. She's the first one to read my stories and tell me when they suck and if she likes something. Love you so much!**

**

* * *

**

**The New Girl in the Shot**

"Isabella Swan?" I heard a voice say.

I whipped my head around in the crowded airport and saw a tall woman holding a sign with my name printed on it. She saw my head twist and gave me a reassuring smile as I pushed against the crowds feeling like a salmon swimming up stream. When I finally got to her it was obvious I wasn't in Forks or even Phoenix anymore.

She was wearing a red Ralph Lauren summer dress that accentuated all her curves and long legs, had a Gucci bag slung over one shoulder, a black pair of strappy Jimmy Choo heels, and had Chanel sunglasses perched on her head. She was gorgeous too, one of those beauties who made every other girl take a hit on her self esteem by just being in the room with her. The woman was tall, had an expertly tanned frame, bright blue eyes, and a head of long, silky blonde hair. Her make up was done exquisitely, and she looked like something straight out of a Vogue magazine.

I definitely wasn't in little old Forks, Washington anymore, population 2,348, now 2,347 without me. I wasn't even in the USA. I, Isabella Marie Swan, was in Greece. But it wasn't just the fact that I was in Greece. I was in Greece, one of the most beautiful places in the world, a place I'd been dying to visit, because I was going to be in a movie.

Yeah, I know. I can't believe it myself. I'm Bella Swan- the nobody most of high school, the klutz, the tomboy, the somewhat rebel, a little bit of everything. I played sports, but was never a star player. I could sing, play the piano and guitar, but I didn't like to in front of people. I was, however, extremely hot-headed, quick-tempered, stubborn, passionate, and had a mouth that ran a mile a minute, usually full of sarcasm. This resulted in many teachers telling me I should take up acting.

So, I tried for the latest school play, (it was Much Ado About Nothing, in case anyone cares) and was given one of the lead roles of Beatrice, a fiery, spunky girl with quite the mouth who refuse anything to do with love. It was then that I kind of found my place. People were coming up to me after shows and telling me how talented I was. I even had a few offers to finish out my high school career in one of those big city, talented kid schools where everything was fine arts. But, I declined all offers and went on with my life as usual. The only difference was all the drama activities I participated in.

After high school, I received numerous scholarships for acting. Mom wanted me to move from my comfortable, warm home in Phoenix and drag all my stuff up to NYU where I could being my career. Yeah, that didn't go over very well with me.

I don't think I ever realized how good people said I was. That was until about two weeks ago when I got a call from an agent with Hidden Talents USA, a big talent agency that had a knack for finding the next biggest things. Heck, they'd found Johnny Depp, Shia LeBouf, Matthew Broderick, Patrick Swayze, Kristen Dunst, Reese Witherspoon… You name it, they found 'em.

I had accepted a full ride scholarship to Washington University near Forks, Washington where my dad lived. (I visited him every summer.) Here, I could both continue my acting passion with their number three in the country drama program and pursue my studies well. Again, after a performance of Wicked, a scout from Hidden Talents came up to me, gave me his number, and told me he'd be in touch.

I guess you could say I'd been skeptic, but can you blame me? I'd always been a small-town girl, over looked in everything except when it came to the stage. And to get a call from the largest talent agency in the country had surprised me. I swear, I almost fainted in the middle of my dorm.

I accepted the offer and within a week had been sent plane tickets to Hollywood, California, where an audition was being held. I went, did the scene, and went back to life at school. A week later, I got a call telling me I'd been chosen as the lead and plane tickets to Greece should be arriving in the mail soon.

Mom and I screamed about it over the phone for a full five minutes before Jessica stormed into my room and told me to shut up because she was trying to study. I snorted. It was more likely she was making out with Mike, her current boyfriend. I rolled my eyes and told Mom I'd call her when I got to Greece.

So, here I was in the main Greek airport with a model as my guide, about to be in a major motion picture.

* * *

**Alright people, end of chapter, you know what that means...**

**I'd like to get at least 20 reviews period before I upload the next chapter on the the third of of 2009 hopefully, but I'll make you a little deal...**

**20- 25- January 3**

**26-32- January 1**

**33-38 - December 30**

**and 39 and up- December 28... Doesn't that sound appealing? I think I'll make this my policy from now on unless the chapter isn't typed yet, so tell everyone to review! I count all reviews since the latest chapter. So all those who reviewed chapter one after two was out- that couts towards as it! As of now, I have 22!**

**Here's an incintive also, review and I'll send you a sneak peak of the next chapter!**

**Hope everyone had a very Merry Christmas, and I wish all of you a Happy New Year!**

**Lots of love,**

**AsItThunders**


	3. Can You Kill Greek Gods?

**First off I want to say a major apology for not updating when I promised on the third. I was on vacation, took my computer with me, thought I'd taken my flashdrive turns out I didn't and when I went to grab it off email, my computer died and I found out I'd only brought half of my charger with me. So I'm really sorry! **

**Now- to reviewers! You all know who you are, and I love you a ton for reviewing! Keep it up! I figured you all'd be okay with me not putting all the names if I updated. **

**Okay, this is my favorite chapter so far in all that I've written of this! *cough, cough* Edward Cullen... *Looks around* You didn't hear that from me...**

**Anways, like I said before, I own nothing recognizable. Enjoy and review!**

* * *

**Can You Kill Greek Gods?**

The tall blonde stuck out her hand. "You must be Isabella." (Um, no duh.) "I'm Rosalie Hale, your personal assistant and manager." I vaguely recalled someone mentioning that I had a talent agent named Hale. I hadn't expected her look like a freaking Cosmo model. Well, she seemed nice enough.

"Um, yeah. I prefer Bella." Rosalie smiled. "I have an assistant?"

"Yep. Here I am, and my first order of business is to get you to see Alice right away."

"Alice?" I questioned.

"Costume, make-up, hair artist that we use on set. She'll want to see about giving you a make-over and a new wardrobe while she's at it."

I looked down self consciously. My frayed blue jeans and Linkin Park t-shirt kind of stood out among all the designer clothes. I certainly didn't look as though I was going to be in a movie. My hair was a slightly curled dark brown, and I had brownish bluish eyes that always change colors on me. Couple that with my pale skin, and I looked ultimately very plain. My Mom had been ecstatic when she found out. She said that it would be great for me to get a make-over. If I was going to be honest, I wasn't looking forward to it. I hated being made over.

"Okay." Rosalie came with me to pick up my bags from the carousel and told me to follow her outside of the airport.

"Now, I have to warn you-"

But she was cut off by the wall of sound that met us as we walked through security and the sliding glass doors. Instantly, I was blinded by flashes of cameras. Blinking a couple times, I couldn't see much of anything until Rosalie grabbed my hand and pushed me through what I can only describe as a paparazzi crowd. Questions flew at me from all sides. "Isabella! Isabella! Who are your influences? Where do you like to shop? Music? How does it feel to be working with Edward Cullen? What make-up do you use? How do you feel about Cullen being named Sexiest Man alive for the third year in a row?"

To say I was dazed was an understatement.

Rosalie kept dragging me through. I was amazed at how calm she appeared. Not a hair was out of place as she slipped her sunglasses down over her face. I just barely heard her shout over all the noise. "We're almost out. I'm parked right over there. I'll explain things when we get there."

I nodded and kept my head down much as Rosalie did and followed her to where the blinking of taillights pulled me. When I saw fully the car that Rosalie was sliding into, I think my mouth must have dropped a few feet. Rosalie was walking towards a red 2006 Ferrari P4/5. Zero to sixty-two mph in 3.5 seconds, 6-liter engine, top speed of 255mph, and priced at over $3 billion dollars. It was gorgeous, sleek, and, most importantly, fast. I could definitely tell it was a Rosalie car. I'd once had a picture of it on my wall before Mom made me take it down. I think I was drooling **(A/N: Picture on profile)**

I guess there are some things you don't know about me. I'm not really a normal girl. Well, I mean, I am a girl, I just like non-normal girl things. For one thing, I hate pink. Doesn't look good on me, I don't like it, and Mom always tries to get me to paint my room that color. Yeah right, if I had sit around and sleep in a pink room, I'd die. I never wore skirts, but I was willing to wear them for this movie. I mean, would you get kicked out of being a movie just because you wouldn't wear something special? No, I didn't think so. I played tons of sports-basketball, soccer, horseback riding, softball, rock climbing, baseball, volleyball, swim team, track, and even football on occasion. Mom frowned on it, but I told her that if she didn't let me do what I wanted, I'd move out as soon as I was 18. There was also one other thing Mom didn't know I did, and it was going to get me into a lot of trouble one day.

I, Bella Swan, one of the quietest girls you'll ever meet, raced. Yes, I love racing on my dirtbike. It was a light green, Kawasaki, KX450F, 5 speed transmission, 4-stroke engine, and some aggressive graphics, in case anyone cares. This little baby was my pride and joy. I tuned her up constantly so she purred like a kitten. She'd won me every race I'd ever been in, and that was quite a few… **(A/N: Picture on profile)**

When I went to Forks each year to visit my Dad, the police chief, I always helped him fix up the cruiser, and even helped my friend Jacob restore a couple cars. So, let's just say looking at this Ferrari that I was bout to get into was like a dream come true.

"Th-thi-this…is yours?" I stuttered out as she swiftly opened my door and pushed me in.

"One of the perks for being a part time model and an employee of one the largest talent agencies in the world. Makes all those plane rides worth it. I think Howard said you'd be getting a ride one way or another soon."

"One way or another?" I repeated, coming out of my reverie from looking around the interior of the car.

"Meaning you have a driver or you drive, but I can see that you're driving, no questions asked."

I laughed. Rosalie already knew me."Yep. Um, what was it you were going to say before about the, uh, crowd?"

Rosalie looked apologetic for a moment. "Well, news leaked out pretty fast about your being on the cast, and so people have been trying to dig up as much stuff on you as possible. It'll probably be like that every where."

"Well, they were asking you questions too. Why are they so interested in you?"

She laughed again. "I used to be a major model for a few magazines and runways. They still expect me to flaunt it where ever I go, and the Agency kind of made me the poster child for the company. I still get a lot of publicity, but I hate it. Part of the reason I quit modeling."

"About what you said earlier?"

"What did I say earlier?" Rosalie said distractedly as she tried back out of the parking lot without running over the paparazzi. I was thankful the Ferrari's windows were blacked out so the cameras couldn't penetrate into the car.

"Um, something about explaining, all of them," I said as I motioned to the chaos outside.

"Oh, right. Hang on a sec. We're gonna make this quick. You buckled?" I nodded. She grinned. "Good." And then she stomped on the gas, and we shot forward. My hands were gripping the sides of my seat as the tires screeched. She made a nice little fishtail (A/N: Think Edward's little entrance when he's saving Bella) and sped out of the airport, blowing past the toll booth, and straight onto the interstate.

After a few minutes, Rosalie rolled her window down and tied her blonde hair up in a ponytail before turning to me and smiling. "Alright, now that that's over." I grinned back at her. "Like I said before, they got wind you were the lead for the movie and tried to start digging up stuff about you. So, they heard you were arriving in Greece today, and all showed up to get a up close look at you."

"But why am I such a big deal. They don't usually make such a fuss over a new actress."

"You know how they are about Edward Cullen, I assume." I nodded. Who didn't?

"Yeah, so?"

"Didn't anyone tell you he was your counterpart in the movie?"

"Um, no. they failed to mention that." Rosalie rolled her eyes. They had just failed to mention that the biggest superstar since like ever was going to be the lead in the same movie I was going to be in.

For those of you who don't know, Edward Cullen is like the Robin Williams, Johnny Depp, Orlando Bloom, George Clooney, Matt Damon, Brad Pitt of our generation, except that he was bigger than all of them put together. All of his movies were number in box offices for weeks, if not months. He had won sixteen Oscars, twelve Academy Awards, 27Kid's Choice Awards, ten Golden Globes, and even seven Tonys. Everyone said he was one of, if not the, greatest actor ever. Cullen was even musically talented. He had three albums out, each of which had been #1 on Billboard for at least nine months, a record. They were all platinum, and he had played around the world in Los Angeles, New York, Chicago, and all across Europe. It also helped his fan club that he was drop dead gorgeous- as in, he looked like something out of a Greek myth as a god. He had an unusual shade of shaggy, windswept bronze hair which made it look like he had just stepped out from driving his trademark black Lamborghini Murcielago convertible.**(A/N: Picture on profile)** His electric, emerald green eyes had captivated and hypnotized old and young alike. Cullen was tall at about 6'3" with high cheekbones and a dazzlingly handsome face. There were stories of girls literally fainting in his presence.

So to say that being in a movie with Cullen was great was a big understatement. Geeze, Edward Cullen. There was another thing about him. He was a notorious player- jumping from model, to actress, to singer, to artist, like he was changing clothes.

Great, just great.

Rosalie and I talked the whole drive to Alice's. She told me about her friends, what she did with her job, her boyfriend, Emmett, and all the good places we were going to visit in Greece. I soon rolled my window as well and was welcomed with the warm Greek sun and breeze coming of the Mediterranean Sea. Once, Rosalie directed my attention to the view outside the car. I almost squealed. I was looking down over the side of the cliff and saw some of the crystal clear blue waters Greece was famous for. The sheer cliffs surrounded a little cove that belonged to one of the many islands, and great many trees ran up the sides. It was gorgeous here. **(A/N: Picture on profile)**

About ten minutes later we arrived in front of one of the large houses that sits right on the edges of the cliffs. The view looking down was stunning, and the pristine white houses added to the effect. **(A/N; Picture on profile) **A sign was hanging over one of the buildings that said "Aphrodite's Zôgrapheion." My Greek was a rusty past a few words. I didn't know anything other than the fact that Aphrodite was the Greek goddess of love.

"Here we are, Bella. That's Alice's studio right there. She's been dying to get her hands on you." Rosalie gave a graceful laugh that sounded like bells. "Oh, and don't be overwhelmed by her, uh, perkiness, she's like that all the time. It might take a little getting used to."

"How long have you know Alice?" I asked as we walked down the cobblestone road to the house I had noticed earlier.

"Geeze, I haven't thought about that in a while. It's been, what, 10 years? Yeah, that sounds about right. I've known her just as long as I've known her brothers. Wow, I never realized how long we'd been together." She laughed again. I looked up at her questioningly. "We're all together- like her brothers and my twin brother Jasper. He and Alice have been together like six years. They met a LA premier party and clicked really well. And I'm going out with her older brother Emmett. We meet a year later than they did while I was supervising a client at one of his stunt clinics. He'll be in later and you can meet him. He works as stunt coordinator for the movie, and Jasper does set work. The only one in the group who hasn't got a steady is Alice's little brother."

At this point I wasn't paying attention to where I was walking and tripped right in the doorway of the studio over a raise cobble stone. I cringed at the thought of hitting the rough, hot stones, when I felt two cold arms grasp my elbows and keep me steady. Blinking a few times to make sure I wasn't dreaming, I raised my head back and saw perhaps the most gorgeous guy had been my savior.

When he saw that I was looking at him, he cracked a crooked grin that seemed so familiar, and then it clicked. Edward Cullen had just caught. THE Edward Cullen, handsome, music artist, actor, playboy extraordinaire, Edward Cullen. He was even better in person. His bronze hair caught the Greek sun and almost glowed. He looked like he'd been out in the sun a little with a darker tone to his skin, but it was his eyes that captured my attention the most. They were dark green, eyes that had mesmerized millions of people and were hypnotizing me now. He really did look like a Greek God.

He gave me another crooked grin, flashing his white teeth in my shock. And then, he spoke, and it was in that perfect velvet tone the screen didn't capture quite right. "Did it hurt?" he asked, his eyes sparking with amusement.

I looked up at him incredulously. "Did what hurt?"

"When you feel from the sky, because you sure look like an angel." His face split into one of his famous breath taking grins, but I just scowled at him. He thought he could use a stupid pick-up line on me? Did he really take me for one of his usual blonde haired, bimbos who didn't have anything close to resembling a brain? Over arrogant prick! He thought he could charm his way through me like everyone else. Did he an ego the size of Alaska or what?

Apparently, he did. And me, with my usual sassy mouth, retorted like I always did. "Did it hurt?" I asked him as I pulled my arms out of his grasp and stood up.

He looked confusedly down at me for a moment, and I was pleased to see confusion evident in his face. Then, Cullen easily pulled a grin on his face and said, "What hurt?"

I tried to keep my voice neutral, but I could feel the anger and temper beginning to flare up. Well, I had been doing well. "When you were dropped on your head as a child. Repeatedly." **(A/N: This whole hurt scene came from the brilliant workings of GryffindorPrincess0894. I loved this from her story, and she was kind enough to allow me to use this along with some of her other lines. Thank you so much again if you read this!)**

He looked a little stunned for a moment, and I then, in my anger (I told you I had a short fuse) punched him in the face. Yes, I don't slap- I punch, and I punch hard. I guess I forgot to mention that I took karate. "Please, don't use your lame pick-up lines on me," I said in a sickly sweet voice.

Rosalie was howling with laughter, bent over double. Tears were streaming down her face as she tried to pull out words. "That-haha-was the-haha-best thing-haha-ever!" Edward glared down at me, nursing his eye where I had thrown my right hook. He'd better hope the make-up department had a good cover up because that was going to bruise fast. Giving me one more withering glare at which I just smirked and fluttered my fingers at him, he stormed off in the direction of his Lamborghini where it was parked next to Rosalie's Ferrari.

I just have one question-can you kill Greek gods?

* * *

**Okay, what did you think? I want-need- some reviews! It's a hard school year already! Yuck!**

**Just so you know, I've been spoiling you all with the relativly quick update. They'll probably come at least once every two weeks if I remain on track.**

**However, more reviews means a faster update! So lets try and get 25 this time. We got 24 over the last period...**

**Again, thanks to GryffindorPrincess0894. Some more of her stuff will be in other chapters!**

**Review please and lots of love to all my readers,**

**AsItThunders**


	4. The Torture of a Pixie

**Hey everybody! I wanted to say a big thanks for everyone who reviews this story, especially everyone who's reviewed every chapter! You guys are great! 24! Anyways, this chapter is way more filler, I like to think... The next chapters are a little shorter, so I'll let you chew on this for a while, becuase we are fast approaching where I've not written to yet. Sorry, school is insane!**

**Anyway, as always! Please, please, please REVIEW! It means a lot!**

**On with the story!**

* * *

The Torture of a Pixie

Behind me, I heard another laughter-tinkling and mirthful. "That was a good one, Bella. I think you're the first girl to not fall for his charms, not to mention throw some sass back at him. He needed that, thanks!" I turned around and found a very short girl who reminded me of a pixie and was none the less gorgeous. She had short, spiky black hair and dark blue eyes. The pixie looked me up and down a second before running up and giving me a hug.

I almost fell over. For a little pixie, she was sure strong. Like Rosalie had said earlier, she was perky but it made me feel welcomed rather than put off. "I'm so glad you're here. I've been waiting for forever."

I heard Rosalie mutter under her breath. "Yeah, and probably drove Jasper insane with it."

I gave a little snicker as Alice the pixie gave Rosalie the tall model a death glare, and Rosalie cringed. "That's not very funny. For your information, Jasper's not here. He left hours ago."

Apparently Rosalie didn't learn a lesson the easy way because I heard her mumble, "Probably because you scared him off with your over excessive perkiness."

"That's it, Rose!" And I watched as Alice sprinted quickly over to where Rosalie was doubled over and began tickling her. I laughed along with the two. For some reason, I felt instantly at ease around them. Maybe it was just the fact that they were so easy to get along with.

"Alright! Alright! Mercy! I surrender! I give into the pixie."

Alice gave an approving nod at Rosalie's position on the Greek street, cowering in fear. "That's right," she said, pulling her little head surprisingly high. She sure knew how to stand up for herself. I'd have to watch out for her.

"Now, Bella. Let me get a good look at you."

She stepped back and commanded me to stand as tall and straight as I could. "You're almost as tall as Rose," she said looking between the two of us. It was true. My 5'9" height was near Rosalie's 5'11" perch.

"Almost, but not quite," Rosalie said shooting me a grin.

"Nice hair, I need to add the highlights and straighten it."

"Highlights?"

"Yeah, Howard says your character needs to look a little bit more hardcore so we agreed on some red highlights and straighter. They'll look amazing on you! Gorgeous eyes, we can emphasize those some, bring out the blue a little more. It'll be perfect! I'll have to do something about the clothes after this."

"What's wrong with my clothes?" I almost whined at her.

"Look at them, Bella! We need to at least get you some designer jeans, oh, and I know some perfect shirts at this little boutique I swear was made for you. There are some skirts there you'd die for. We'll find most everything there."

"I don't have that much money." At least I was trying.

"No problem," Rosalie said holding up a gold credit card. "The production company already said they'd pay for it." I groaned and Alice grinned.

"Come on!" Alice grabbed my hand and pulled me into the studio after her. Did I mention she was strong for being a pixie? I guess all that shopping must put some muscle on her. "Sit," she commanded, pointing to a big blue salon chair. "Let's get started.

My groan must have escaped my mouth because Alice gave a wicked laugh and commanded me to close my eyes so I couldn't see what she was doing. "Now I'm going to go ahead, Rose, and put the dye in and straighten it so that Howard can see what she looks like at the read through and then I'll curl it for tonight."

"Tonight?" I nearly shrieked as I felt Alice begin to brush my hair.

"Yep," she said, chipper as usual. "We're going to take you out to the hottest Greek nightlife ever with Jasper and my brothers. They've all been dying to meet you."

"Nightlife?!" I squeaked. "Like dancing?" When Alice nodded happily, I groaned. That little incident with me tripping over the stone was like a preview to me. I was a klutz like I'd mentioned before, and dancing didn't help my gravitational challenge any.

"Don't worry," Rosalie said soothingly. "We'll get you through it." Alice pulled the brush through my hair again.

"Dang Bella, you got a head of hair. What do you do to it?"

"Um, nothing except shampoo and condition it."

"Lucky," I heard both of them mutter under their breath.

I think it was well over two hours later that Alice finally stopped pulling and placing junk in my hair. I was about to jump for joy when she stepped in front of me and said to Rosalie, "Now, do you think this is her color?"

Make-up, oh yes, make-up. Now my life was complete. It took them another hour to finish the make-up, and then after that I had to let the dye dry some more so it was permanent, or mostly permanent from what Alice said. I was about to get up and stretch my legs when Alice, the strongest pixie I'd ever met, pushed me back into the big blue salon chair and told me to stick out my arm. Okay?

"What are you doing?" I asked as Alice pulled out some ink.

"Howard wants you to have a fake tattoo, with the whole hardcore thing. I was feeling one on the arm and another around the ankle. You think Rose?"

I watched Rosalie through my glare as she scrutinized me. "Do you have designs?"

"Do I have designs?" Alice said, throwing up her hands in amused shock. "Rose, I thought you knew me better than that," she told the blonde with a small smirk on her face. Rosalie laughed, and Alice pulled out a notebook that I could see pencil scribblings all over. They had their heads together over it, occasionally muttering if they liked one and where it should go.

Finally, twenty minutes later, Alice told me to go change in to some shorts and a sleeveless shirt. Rosalie showed me upstairs where she found some faded jean capris and a green camisole that fit me. It felt good to be able to stretch my legs after four hours. But then, sadly, I was put back into the Electric Chair as I come to call it so affectionately.

So, I was forced to sit through another two hours of Alice painting tattoos onto my skin. I wasn't allowed to look either until she was done. The one on my shoulder was of a red and blue butterfly from the side view. Sharp black swirls were coming out of it and twirling around my shoulder. My ankle tattoo was of a phoenix on fire that wound around my ankle. I had to admit, Alice was an artist, and I had fallen in love with them already.

Finally, Alice pulled the stuff out of my hair and then put some new gunk in there that she said would keep my hair straighter and have the impact of the straightened last longer even though it would still be straightened every morning before shooting. When she was done crimping and pruning and fluffing, she turned the chair around and let me see what five hours of work had achieved.

I was stunned. Was that even me? I wasn't so sure. My usually dark brown hair was a little lighter and there were a few bright red highlights that were strung out near my face. I did like the little rebel feel. My make up was done in a way that I liked as well. There was something shimmery around my eyes that brought out the blue in them, and my lips had some shiny pinker gloss over it. Alice was an artist as was evident by the design and masterpiece of the fake tattoos. They were amazing. I'd have to think about getting Alice to put them on with permanent ink.

"You look amazing, Bells!" Alice said. "Now, off to see Athena. We need to get you some clothes."

I knew resistance was futile and followed Rosalie back into the Ferrari and we chased a sly white Porsche 911 through the twisting roads of Greece. Finally we arrived at a little shop that screamed Alice. There were baskets of flowers hanging from the open windows and letting the sunlight stream in. cheerful, light music could be heard from the boutique that fit in nicely with the ocean. I still couldn't get over that part of this! It was gorgeous. I had to promise myself I was swimming in it at least once.

I groaned as Rosalie pulled the Ferrari to quick stop and unbuckled my seatbelt. "There's no getting out of this, is there?"

"When it comes to Alice and shopping, there's never a second option. Just get it over with now."

Several people who were walking down the pathway stared at me incredulously. I guess I did look a little bit like a rebel. Oh, the terror of a pixie. She could make the most innocent of girls turn into rebel rockers. Well, no one knew who I was, and I walked into the little boutique with smirk on my face.

I saw Alice hugging and placing a kiss on the cheeks of a woman who could have been a model. She was the epitome of Greek beauty. She had a healthy olive glow to her skin and dark brown eyes with dark sleek hair that was almost black. Maybe she was a little bit on the heavy side, but it suited her, and I took a liking to her almost immediately. What is it with me and liking people so early all of a sudden?

It usually takes me ages to feel at ease with new people. But these three, Rosalie, Alice, and this lady, I felt comfortable and at ease with them very quickly. Maybe Greece would turn out better for me than I had thought.

"Sophie!" Alice squealed as the lady gave her a huge hug and returned the kisses on the cheeks.

"Alice, darling! How are you?"

"As good as always, honey. But I'm afraid I have a new mission for you."

Sophie gave a girlish giggle that reminded me of Alice and clapped her hands together. "Who is it? Where-" But she stopped talking when her dark eyes landed on me. "Alice, darling, I know I'm good, but you can't expect me to be a miracle worker."

Rosalie snorted and tried to pass it off as a cough, but I knew better and elbowed her in the ribs. She gave me a fake hurt look to which I just glared at her.

Alice gave another one of her tinkling laughs that seemed to light up the room. "Sophie, Sophie-the highlights and make-up, and tattoos for that matter are for the movie! She's going to be Kelsey."

Sophie's troubled face suddenly broke into understanding, and she pushed out of Alice's arms and leaned down to grasp me a large hug that I thought nearly broke my ribs. "My little Alice has created another masterpiece. Look at you! Who is this gorgeous creature Alice?" I blushed at her comment, and Alice and Rosalie laughed while Sophie clapped her hands together at my flush.

"This is Isabella Swan, but she prefers Bella."

"Bella! What a beautiful name! It even means beautiful in Italian! Oh, and Rosalie! How nice to see you again darling! Are those clothes treating you well."

I was envious of how Rosalie's laugh made her look even more like a model. "As always Sophie."

Alice looked impatient at being forgotten again. "Well Sophie, can you do anything? We need a whole new wardrobe."

Sophie gave Alice a wink and said, "Let me see if I can't work my magic."

And so, I was entreated to another four hours of sitting down while people hunted through the shop for clothes, struggling under the weight of all the clothes they picked, standing in the dressing room struggling into all of them, and then stepping out so the three could look at all of the outfits. Pure and utter torture, that's all I can say.

Four hours after we started, Alice was finally handing Sophie the gold card and she was scurrying off to tally up all the clothes. When I say there were bags of clothes, I mean bags upon bags upon bags. It didn't even think the shop held that many clothes. Oh, how wrong I was.

I had gotten four new pairs of designer jeans, I could tell they would quickly become my favorites, twenty-five new shirts, twenty skirts, fifteen pairs of shoes, and ten dresses among countless more bags. There was one dress in particular that all of them, including myself liked. It had a Greek feel to it. The dress was white and fell down to one or two inches above my knees and had big, diagonally cut sleeves that made it down to my elbows. The one part that really drew me in was the design on the trim that ran around the bust line and near the hem. The black stood out among the white and spiked out in some places while being flowingly gracefully flowers in others. Alice said I was wearing it when we went out tomorrow.

There were also a few things in long garment bags that Alice wouldn't let me see but said were for special occasions. I didn't even want to think about what was in them, it just made my headache worse.

Rose nearly yelped as she looked down at her watch. "Come on Bella! We've got to get you to the studio for the read through. Alice! Where are the clothes and toss me the straightener?!. I'll see you tonight!" I didn't get to pay attention as Rosalie shoved me back into the Ferrari and caught a white bag before screeching off to one of the many Greek islands where the studio was built.

* * *

**Okay, so I apologise for all the clothes and crap talk. Anyone who knows me will atest to the fact that I suck at that becuase I am a tomboy hard core! So, bear with me!**

**Hope you enjoyed meeting Alice! Let me know if you liked it, or if you have any suggestions, lines, ideas to put in future chapters! That'd be so cool!**

**Lots of love and please review!**

**AsItThunders**


	5. Read Through Redo

**Hey everybody! I decided since everyone had been so great, I'd update and, plus, I just got a beta and he sent it back! So, yippie! I want to say thanks to the 13 people who reviewed. I am really hoping though to get some more reviews like last time. It's really nice. Anyway, Edward is back in this chapter due to popular demand. Well, not just for that. He was coming anyway. **

**I'd like to thank my beta Leon McFrenchington for being absolutly amazing and quick!**

**Again, I'd like to especially thank FoggyMoon for being the bestest friend ever, and AnimalAddictions for reviewing like all of my stories. Plus, they just dedicated a story to me, so... **

**Also, I'd like to once more thank GryffindorPrincess0894 for allowing me to incorporate some of her amazing pick up lines!**

**Here it is. Sorry if the formatting is a little messed up.**

**Lots of love,**

**AIT**

* * *

Pre-Read Through Redo

The island itself was gorgeous. It was a little bit over a square mile which was plenty of room for the studio. The whole island was covered in palm trees and one side of the island had been somewhat fine tuned for parties and beach scenes. It was pristine white sand and clear, absolutely perfect blue water. I wanted to jump in right then, but Rosalie threw the Ferrari into park and dragged me out of it and into the biggest building I'd ever been in.

My head was turning so many different ways to take in everything, I didn't pay attention very well to where we were going. There were so many things to take in. Glass walls separated different rooms. There were movies going, people acting out clips. I saw storyboards, racks of clothing, special effects rooms, belts, hats, pictures, posters, and even a few of my favorite stars. Whenever I gave a sharp intake of breath at something new, Rosalie would just roll her eyes and pull me along harder. Finally, she pushed me into a bathroom, admittedly the nicest bathroom I'd ever been in, and told me to go change. She thrust the white bag Alice had thrown at me into my hands and shoved me into a stall. Man, all these movie people sure are pushy. Not a moment to lose, I guess.

When I opened the bag, I was a little bit scared at first for what kind of girl I was going to be playing in the movie. She seemed a little bit like me--somewhat rebellious, breaks the rules when necessary, stubborn; and her taste in clothes wasn't that bad either. There was a pair of frayed jeans that had a hole in one of the knees, a plain red t-shirt, and a light navy hooded jacket that had different colored stripes on the shoulder. I especially liked this part of the outfit. I might have to get Alice to buy me this for myself. And to top it all off I had on a pair of Converse I was going to be keeping for myself. They were the usual black low risers but had been pre-worn and somewhat scuffed and faded in places.

When I stepped out, Rosalie grabbed me by the arm and yanked me in front of the mirror where she had the straightener ready for me. She quickly restraightened it and then frantically pulled out a small bag and started scrambling through it. Finally she pulled out a small silver locket and clipped it around my neck before dragging me by the hand once more and pulling back through hallways until she stopped in front of the door, checked her hair, pull a strand of mine out from behind my ears, straightened the locket and opened the door.  
It was a huge room, bigger than the first floor of Alice's studio. In the middle there was a large circular wooden table that held about twenty-five chairs. See, when I say it's big, I mean big. There were even about fifteen more big chairs scattered around the room in various places. In one corner near the floor to ceiling window that overlooked the Mediterranean Sea, there was a small kitchen that had a mini-fridge and sink.

"Isabella!" I heard a voice with a slight Italian accent say. I turned around behind me and saw a tall statuesque woman say. She had brilliant dark mahogany hair that flowed gracefully into a loose ponytail. Her brilliant blue eyes were electric blue, and she had dark skin tone and looked like some sort of swimsuit model with her figure. I vaguely recalled seeing her at my audition. I was a little alarmed when the woman swooped down and placed a kiss on both of my cheeks before turning around and greeting Rosalie in the same fashion. "Darling! How nice to see you! I haven't seen you since Milan, darling. And Isabella!" she said affectionately. "It's been too long. I haven't gotten to see your gorgeous face since the audition. And I see Alice has already gone and gotten you ready! Lovely! Howard, what do you think?" she said abruptly turning me around and propelling me into the room so that I was facing all of the people once more.

One man in particular I recognized from photos was Harold Barlow, a worldwide famous director for his many box office hits and million making pictures. He looked like Hollywood with brilliant blond hair and dark green eyes. It was a little bit more than intimidating to be pushed in front of him and me in my hardcore attire.

All of the eyes in the room were suddenly riveted on me, and I blushed under the attention. I wasn't usually one to be in the spotlight unless I was acting which I felt strangely at ease doing. Lillian clapped her hands and pushed me in front some more. "Everyone," she said, "this is Isabella Swan. She's going to be our leading lady of Kelsey." I saw a few people eying my skeptically. I couldn't blame them. I didn't look like much of an actress.

Howard stood up and spoke to the whole room. "Okay people, let's get this show on the road. I want to get filming as soon as possible. Let's go! You know where your places are." I watched as about thirty people scrambled into seats. Rosalie walked over to one of the chairs in front of the big window and sat down. I looked around wildly trying to figure out where I was. Howard must have seen my confusion because he leaned over and whispered, "You're sitting next to me, Princess." He felt like a father figure in my life already, caring and gentle with me. He knew I was feeling lost and confused in this big, shiny, new, glamorous world that is Hollywood.

I thanked him softly as I seated myself next to him and waited. After everyone had settled in, I noticed an empty seat was next to me and another once across from me as well. Howard noticed it too. "Has anyone seen Edward or Tanya? They were supposed to here ten minutes ago."

One of the guys who sat across from me gave a small laugh and said, "Since when has Cullen ever been on time?" I saw a few other amused looks. Cullen. I groaned. I'd almost managed to forget about him. Great…

Speak of the devil…

Edward Cullen walked in the room, gave a breathtaking, crooked smile, and I felt the female population, excluding myself and Rosalie, sigh heavily and become lost in his face. On his arm was a beautiful strawberry blonde haired girl. She had great piercing blue eyes and a rosy complexion. I knew this was Tanya Denali, a frequent co-star of Cullen's. She looked around the room and flounced over to her seat across from me. Crap, that meant Cullen was sitting next to me. He grinned again and looked around the room, presumably looking for who his next co-star was going to be. When his eyes landed on me, he grinned and sauntered over to me with his usual strut in his step. Awesome, he didn't remember me.

Round two.

"Hey gorgeous. I think I've figured out the reason for global warming."

I rolled my eyes, another one of his lame pick-up lines. "Really? And what's that?"

"It's because you're so hot."

"So you're inferring I'm a worldwide catastrophe?" **(A/N: Thanks to GryffindorPrincess0894!)** I was really starting to get pissed at his little lines. He looked a little surprised. Did he never learn? "Well, then, did it hurt?"

Cullen looked dumbfounded for a moment. Then he leaned forward a little and peered at my face. "You!" he said, his eyes narrowing the slightest bit.

"Me," I said pointing to myself like I was talking to a caveman. I heard several twitters. "Do you need to go back to kindergarten?"

He continued to look a little stunned, but all too soon that lovely smirk played across his face once more. "So you're Isabella Swan. I was wondering when you were going to show up."

"Apparently all too soon."

"Aw, come on baby, don't tell me you've got better things to do than watch me in all my glory."

I actually laughed out loud. "I've got much better things to do, Cullen."

"Oh yeah?" he challenged. "Like what, Swan?"

I leaned forward a little. "Watch paint dry, Cullen." **(A/N: Again- GryffindorPrincess0894- you rule!)** There were several more laughs, and Edward appeared unnerved for a moment before returning to his cool demeanor.

"Aw Swan, you know deep down you love me." And as he said this, he leaned down and placed a hand on my thigh.

The twit! Egotistical, spoiled, selfish, playboy brat! Completely forgetting that about thirty people were watching me including my boss, I stood up and for the second time in one day, threw a right hook across his jaw. This time it wasn't just small laughter, it was peals of it ringing through the room. I think I even saw tears on Rosalie. "Yeah, I love you like I love pulling out a splinter."

"Princess, can you sit down for a minute? I don't need my star injured anymore." I blushed a little at this. There went my temper again. "But," he said as he leaned closer that I was the only one who heard, "he needs to be put in his place. I'm going to have to keep you around more when his ego gets too big." I laughed a little. Howard was definitely turning into a father figure.

"Alright people," he clapped his hands again, and the last few laughs died out. "Can someone please grab Edward some ice, please?" One of the guys sitting on the outside of the circle got up, albeit reluctantly, and grabbed a bag of ice from the mini-fridge. Howard waited while Edward sat down in the big chair next time, looking a little disgruntled with the seating arrangement. "Okay, now, here are your scripts. Don't lose them, or I'll have to kill you." I must have looked a little nervous because Howard leaned down and whispered to me as some men passed around the scripts, "You'll be fine, Princess."

Princess. I liked it, from him at least. Usually I wasn't one for pet names, but, from Howard, it fit.

Suddenly, I great big stackof paper was placed in front of me. The script was massive. I looked down at the cover and saw the title of the movie printed in fancy script along with other information that made no sense to me. "Once in a Blue Moon." Seemed okay…

Howard stood up. "Okay people, let's get this show on the road. I know you don't want to be here anymore than I do. Alright, I'm feeling we shoot in college, I've got some people down at set that are pulling some strings for me and we might get some classrooms. Princess here is the new kid, Kelsey Moons. Her mom just died of cancer and her dad kicked her out of the house so she's glad she got a full ride scholarship over here to Greece. Yes, people, it's taking place here in Greece. Too beautiful to ignore. So, Princess, you move here in the summer and meet shy but friendly Serena Cameron played by the lovely and talented Kristen Pierce."

He motioned over a girl that I knew from seeing on the big screen. She had been a big star in a lot of her pictures but she was good at captivating the audience's attention and holding them spellbound. Kristen was of average height at about 5'6" and had a little past shoulder length layered slightly reddish brown hair and dark green eyes. A few freckles dotted her nose, and smiled when she got my glance. I returned it. Kristen was another person I felt at ease with instantly.

"Then, both of you attend college and on the first day you meet Brandon Masen," Harold gestured over to Cullen who grinned smugly. "He's the school player, a year above you, and instantly falls for you. Trouble is, he still acts like he usually does, and Princess, you refuse to fall for his charms. The people down in screen writing worked their butts off with this one people. Banter like I've never heard before. It's genius I tell you, pure genius! We've got some awards on our hands this year people!" A few of the people around the table looked excited. "As the year goes on, you begin to see a different side of Brandon and start falling for him. You even become very close friends. But just went everything's about to turn for the better, Princess, you catch him out with one of his ex-girlfriends, Gabriella Hodges." He nodded his head towards Tanya."And so, you ignore him don't take his phone calls, don't read any emails, you don't talk him at school, and completely ignore him. He in turn, after awhile, starts to stop calling and begins going to back to his old ways which he had so recently stopped after meeting you. Serena's friends with both of them and knows they're made for each other and she formulates a plan to get the two of you back where you belong together."

I heard a couple of the girls sigh as he said this. If I was going to be honest, I would go and drag my best friend Brink to see it as well. She and I both adored the cliché movies and books like this. It made me feel good inside for some reason, and I was always happy when entertained by the likes of them.

I nodded and flipped open to the first page of my script. It looked so intimidating. There were character names bolded in the middle that told who was speaking. In-between those were notes about what the character was doing or how the camera was set up, where they were, what was going on around them. It was my first script, people; I have a right to be stunned. And I had to memorize all this? Geez, Louise; Rosalie better get some plane tickets ready so they can send me back to Washington U because I wasn't going to be staying here long.

It was however impossible to contain the enthusiasm I had at thought of having a real movie script in my hand with a two multi-billionaires on each shoulder and knowing that I had the lead part in the summer's biggest block buster. So again, to say I was excited was an understatement.

Let's get this show on the road shall we?

Harold looked excited as he leaned forward over the table and said, "People, let's begin."

* * *

**What did you think? Let me know! I really love to hear from all of you, even if its just dropping a line. I really want this story to get lots of reviews...**

**PM about anything concerning my stories. I love to hear imput or thoughts.**

**Lots of love,**

**AIT**


	6. Reading Between the Lines

**I figured, what the hey? I might as well just give it to you. But, I just have to warn you all. We are fast approaching where I'm still writing.**

**Again, many thanks to Leon! He rules! And Foggs, I hope you see a little ded. to you. If not, I'll explain it to you later...**

**Read and Review,**

**AIT**

* * *

Reading Between the Lines

So we started the script; and I have to say, I was excited to hear about it. Howard was right, the dialogue was amazing. The one thing I didn't like about it was that I'd have to pretend to like Cullen. Wouldn't he get a kick out that? We were about half way done and near a part where Edward and I were in one of the earlier arguments. He was glaring down at me as he heard the sincerity ringing in every word I said to him. "Look at you! You're just some stuck-up, cocky, egotistical, playboy who just wants me as his next toy!"

I hadn't really noticed just how velvety his voice was. I could see how all of the girls got lost in it. "Hey, if it gets the girls…" Someone else chimed in something I didn't quite register. I was already looking down at my next line, waiting patiently while Howard gave a few notes for people. I was surprised by how easy and relaxing this was. Howard was right: it was just like acting sitting down except I didn't have cues to memorize, sets to move. I was acting through my voice and expressions.

"Well, you're not getting this one." Here I would have stormed off and Cullen was supposed to come and grab my wrist and twist me back around. "Ow! Let go!"

"Why? Scared of the big bad player?"

"More like scared some of my IQ points are going to fall off from being around you." Cullen was supposed to look a little hurt, and he didn't get all those awards for just being handsome.

"Fine then, but I'll see you around Moons."

"Sure thing, Masen. In your dreams."

He gave a smug smirk. "That's exactly where you'll be."

I pretended to cringe and give him a skeptic look. "Do you have cheesy pick up lines for every occasion?"

"Yep," He popped the 'P'. "Including St. Patrick's Day. Why? Wanna hear some more babe?"

"No. I'd rather you tried them on someone else."

It went on like that for a while as we met up with friends and went to the movies and were pushed together into doing projects. We are at a part where the good Brandon came out. We were alone on the beach watching our friends off playing in the water. I had fallen asleep and Cullen was beside me. He hadn't joined them. "Where is everyone?" I asked, throwing in a little yawn.

He smiled crookedly. "They went out to play Frisbee, and Landon just dunked Serena in the ocean." I gave a little smile.

"Oh. And you didn't join them?"

"Nah, if you're gonna play any game with Miller over there, you want to bring and helmet and pads and I forgot both." We both laughed, and I noticed separate from Kelsey that our laughs were somewhat harmonized. We were supposed to sit there for a couple hours until the sun went down discussing various things.

"Look at that!" I said, intending to be pointing at the sunset reflecting over the Greek water. "It's gorgeous. I wanna stay here forever. It's so peaceful and pretty."

I heard him mumble under his breath, "I can think of some other things that fall into those categories too," and felt my face heat up. I was very thankful that my unnatural tendency to blush all the time had transferred over to my acting. It made some of the stuff I said and did a lot more believable.

"Why do you hate me?" he asked out of the blue.

I put on a convincingly startled face. "Hate you? I don't hate you, I just… don't like how you do some things."

"Like what?" he asked curious.

"The way you treat girls and how you treat me for instance. A lot of people don't appreciate being used for a moment and thrown away the next, you know. Sometimes, you just wanna be loved and, so, you start looking for it in all the wrong places. But," I looked up at him with a stern face, "that doesn't mean you're supposed to use that your advantage as a one night stand where the girl feels great for 24 hours and then you're gone in the morning. That just makes it all the worse. I think everybody looks for a little love in their life."

The whole time we went on like this, I noticed several people watching us almost like they were in a trance. I saw Howard survey the table and noticed he had a self-satisfied smile on his face. I'd have to ask him about that later.

Suddenly, I felt something warm fall on my thigh. I looked down and saw Cullen's hand resting there. Perv! Why was he touching me? Why, oh, why did I have to co-star with him? But before I could reach up and sock him the jaw again, I got a little evil idea that came from growing up with boy cousins my whole life.

I skimmed my fingertips over the top of his hand and underneath onto his palm. I felt him give a sharp intake of breath, and I laughed silently to myself. After a few seconds I pinched him hard on the soft skin of his palm, and he jerked back with a loud curse. "Pervert!" I shouted as I once again punched him in the nose, this time with a left hook, maybe not as a bad as my right, but certainly enough to cause him to start bleeding. I heard a few more chortles around the table as he got up with his hand covering his face and moved over to the kitchen. Tanya got up after him, but not before throwing a vicious glare in my direction. I heard Edward moan a little bit as he pressed some ice to his nose.

Knowing I had at least one person who wouldn't yell at me, I turned around to find Howard's face and gave him a pleading, sorrowful, apologetic, hurt look. Apparently it worked because he gave me a large smile and boomed out a big laugh before he ruffled my hair fondly. "Sure thing, Princess." I got up, grabbed my script, and traded places with Howard who whispered over to me. "Thanks for keeping him in line, Princess, but next time, less blood. I'd go for gut."

I blushed in embarrassment. I always flew over the line when my temper flared. "No problem." The heat coming off my face was tangible.

He laughed again. "Alright people, let's get back to business. Edward, Tanya," he said in a threatening tone, "you can get a room later. Now, you have work." Everyone in vicinity turned around and found Cullen and Tanya making out. I guess his nose hadn't hurt that much. What a clever little rouse he managed to pull. Well, he _was_ an international superstar…

Finally, Tanya let go of Cullen and both sat down somewhat reluctantly. We started back to where I so rudely interrupted the reading.

* * *

**Okay, what did you all think? Opinions, flames, comments? Please, really let me know! The stream of reviews is dieing down, and I don't feel like updating as fast. So please review, even if its just droping a line.**

**Here are the stats for the story from when I posted this: 2,389 Hits, 36 Favs, 79 ALERTS!, and finally Ninety-freaking-Five reviews! Thats a 95 people! You all rule!**

**But please, really, keep on reviewing!**

**Lots of love,**

**AsItThunders**


	7. Killing Restrictions

**Okay, all of you guys were amazing! 33 reviews! I looked at my inbox, and I was like holy crap! People actually like this! **

**You guys are gonna want to chew on this for a while, I'm at the point now where I'm still writing. The next two chapters are going to be tight!**

**Once more, thanks to all my faithful reviewers and my beta, Leon McFrenchington. He's the best.**

* * *

Killing Restrictions

Two hours later, we were done with the read through, and I was now completely convinced that Cullen was nothing more than an over conceited butthole who didn't know one girl from another and treated them like crap. It was enough to seal the deal for me. Cullen was a big fat, idiotic, jerkish player. Every five minutes, Tanya sided over to him and pouted annoyingly in his lap until Cullen consented and kissed her. It was quite frankly disgusting to watch. I wasn't quite comfortable yet with calling Cullen out when there were people, especially Howard, around.

That's another one of things about me; I'm much better with actions then I am with words. I'm perfectly fine with punching superstar Edward Cullen in front of a whole room of people, but call him out in front of about five, and I chickened out.

"Okay, people! That was an amazing run through. I'll see you all back here for run throughs and blockings tomorrow. Dismissed! Except for-" he glanced around the room quickly before his eyes landed on me, "Princess and Edward. Cullen! Please get off Miss Tanya. There are empty rooms down the hallway when I'm done with you." I turned around and saw Cullen sucking the face off of Tanya. He was so into it he hadn't even heard Howard call his name. I looked up at the director and then glanced back at Cullen, unable to keep a small smile from playing at my lips. Howard let out a low laugh. "It's alright Princess, I've got it this time. Although, I'm sure with you here, they'll be no need to call in Security like last time."

I nearly snorted. Cullen would. It was wonder Howard still contracted him, but then again, I did have to admit the kid knew how to act.

"Mr. Cullen, if you are not off Ms. Denali in less than ten seconds, I will allow Princess here to have at you. And I'm sure the make-up department would be thrilled to find that you had managed to get yourself a black eye a mere few weeks before shooting." With that, I watched with smug satisfaction as Cullen let go of Tanya at once and jumped backwards, all the while keeping me in view. He was a baby when it came to pain, that much I knew from having met the guy six hours earlier.

Tanya looked disappointed as she picked up her rather large bright red purse from her vacated chair and strutted out of the room after throwing him a very obvious wink and waggling her fingers at him. Cullen at least had the decency to smooth out his shirt, but that was ruined when he turned around and flashed me another breath taking, crooked smile. "You wanted to talk to us Howard?" he said, a slight smirk dancing across his features as I glowered at him again. I was seriously beginning to think there was something wrong with this boy and the words, "You playerisitc idiot, I hate you." Well maybe I only understand the "playeristic" part since I made that up. But hey, I am a lit major. What do you expect?

"Alright, you two. I just have one thing to say," he paused for a moment and glanced between the two of us. "Please, just refrain from killing each other. Oh, and I'll see you back here tomorrow at 8 am for some rough scene run throughs and fittings and such. Got it? Princess, if you could pass word of the time change to Rosalie, I'd be very pleased. Oh, and Princess-" I was half way out the door when I turned around and looked at Howard.

"Yes?"

"Do try and be careful tonight. I heard Alice and Rosalie were taking you out to Thrill."

I noticed Edward cock his head the slightest degree before I waved it off with a laugh and responded. "I'll try my best sir."

"There is to be no 'sir' in my studio. It's Howard, or I'll have you kicked off the picture." I didn't doubt that for a second. "Now, go. Have fun. Enjoy Greece!"

Rosalie was waiting for me outside the door, a huge smile on her face. "Oh my gosh, Bella! You were amazing! I knew there was a reason I wanted you as a client! That was amazing! You were amazing! Did I mention that? And that was just the first time you'd read it. By the time we actually start shooting, you're going to be amazing!" She glanced down at her watch and nearly swore. "Shoot, Bella! We gotta go! Alice is going to want to make you look stunning for your debut in the Greek nightlife."

I held my breath for a moment, waiting for Cullen to make some sort of snappy retort, but nothing came. I glanced around the otherwise empty hall and found no Cullen in my sights. "Rose?"

"Um, yeah?" She was digging through her purse looking for who knows what and was the slightest bit distracted.

"Where did Edward go?"

"Cullen?" She had now dumped the contents of her purse on a nearby table and was scrounging through the mess that I thought was only missing her Ferrari.

"Is there any other?"

"Now is not the time to be sarcastic, Bella," she said, stopping her frantic search for a minute to give a small glare.

"Oh, it's always the time, Rose. But seriously…"

She had resumed the pawing through of her purse. "Uh, he left as soon as you two came out from Howard. What did he want anyway?"

"Are you actually going to listen, or should I just wait until you find whatever you're looking for?" I smirked, but Rosalie didn't see it as she was now hanging her purse upside down and even sticking her face in it looking for something that seemed to be eluding her.

"What was the question?" she asked, as she vigorously shook the purse in such a fashion I thought Alice might have hurt her.

"What are you looking for?"

"It's my new lip gloss. Alice just bought it for me when we went shopping last weekend. It's in a clear bottle and kind of pinkish, has a white top to it, and says like Cover Girl on it."

Rosalie…I shook my head slightly and glanced around. Something glittered on the carpet a few feet behind her. I walked back in that direction and scooped it up from the carpet. It matched the MMIA- Make-up Missing In Action- description. I grinned. Rose had probably dropped it when she had been gushing as I had left the read through room. "This it?" I said holding it out to her.

"Oh my gosh, Bella! Yes! Thank you! I don't know what I would've done." I laughed a little as she applied it quickly before shoving the mess that was the contents of her purse back in to the hole it came from. I was surprised all that stuff fit into that tiny thing. Must be a model trick… "Now, what was it Howard said?" she asked again as we walked down the star studded hallway back out to the Ferrari.

"First off," I said as we clambered into the red sports car, "he told me and Cullen that we were to not kill each other."

"That's always good," Rosalie commented as she threw the Ferrari into drive and screamed out of the parking lot.

"Do you have to go so fast?" I asked in concern for my safety as she took a turn particularly sharp.

"Yep," was all she said before she rolled down both of our windows and let the loose Greek air and sunshine into the car. "Now, what was number two?"

"Oh yeah, Howard said that we needed to be back at 8 am for some blockings or something like that. Said it was a time change."

"Yeah, it's two hours later. I guess he figured you'd like a little extra fun tonight after having to deal with Edward. Ugh, Alice is gonna kill me. We're late!" I glanced down at the dashboard clock. The little blue numbers were dully blinking 6:34.

"What time do you guys usually go out?"

"Uh," Rosalie was momentarily distracted as she passed a moped, "like 9."

"Then why are we late at 6:30?"

Rose sighed like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Well, I mean, we've got to do like a whole new makeover on you. And Alice is going to have to find the perfect outfits. Always better to be early than late, at least, that's Alice's motto. That and, 'One can never have too many shoes…' Now there's something to live by."

I laughed again as Rosalie pulled up once more in front of the quaint little studio. Again, the sign caught my attention, and I pointed it out to her as we were walking in. "Rose…"

"Yeah?"

"What does the sign mean?"

"What sign?"

"The one over Alice's studio…"

"Oh, that one. It's 'The Studio of Beauty" or something like that. Alice fell in love with it when she visited here with her little brother a couple years back, and when she moved here permanently, she decided that she had to buy it. She lives on the big flat above the studio. Her parents had wanted her to stay in design school in nice old Paris, but Alice liked it here better so she takes all the online courses and stuff like that. This will be her last year coming up I think. Well, best not keep the pixie waiting. You know how she gets."

I gave an appreciative chuckle as I remember the rather fierceness with Alice attacked my hair to make it sit just so, and now she was going to go and curl it, and then I can go mess it up at wherever we were going tonight. Rosalie remained mysteriously mum on the subject insisting that it was a surprise and that I would find out just fine when we got there.

"Rosalie!" I heard a rather high, soprano voice shrilly explain.

I let out a half chortle that I managed to pass off as a cough as the tall model that was Rosalie flinched and plastered a pained and even somewhat remotely fearful expression on her face.

"Yes, Alice?"

"I told you to be here twenty minutes ago. Twenty! You are late!"

"Howard needed to talk to Bella afterwards, and there were a couple, uh, interruptions while we were going through." She threw me a pointed glare, and I held my hands up in surrender.

"You didn't tell me we had to be somewhere," I said in an attempt to smooth over my certain death.

"Rosalie Hale! I can't believe you would do this to me. You're only giving me a few hours to do all of this. I am so telling Emmett he's not allowed to kiss you for a week!"

Rosalie let out a near shriek. "What! Come on, Alice! That's so not fair. It was only twenty minutes, and plus it was all Howard's fault. Blame him. You cannot tell Emmett to do that. He'll never listen." She looked triumphant at this proclamation.

Alice gave a little evil grin that had Rose's expression slipping a little bit more by the second. "Not if I threaten to take away his X-Box and Wii."

"Now that's playing dirty."

"Hey, I never said I played a clean game."

"Yeah, I know that for sure," Rosalie muttered under her breath.

"Well, enough of that. Come on, Bella! We have to get started." And with that, Alice skipped happily forward and dragged me by my arm into the studio.

* * *

**Okay, a little bit more filler, but you gotta love Rosalie and Alice! Seriously though, please let me know what you thought. It'd be so happy if we broke 33 reviews!**

**I don't know how long it will be before the next chapter, but I'm working on it. I promise!**

**Lots of love and peas review!**

**AsItThunders**


	8. Clubbing Matters

**Okay, I know it's been forever but I was writing the new chapter. All of the intense drama you are waiting for has finally begun!**

**And for all of you who asked, right now I'm not feeling any EPOV. I don't think it fits this story, but if I really get the urge. I'll do it!**

**Many, many thanks to my amazing beta Leon McFrenchington! He's the best, even though he threatens me! Just kidding!**

**Hope you enjoy. Please review!**

* * *

Clubbing Matters

I guess I shouldn't have been surprised when it took Alice two hours to get myself ready even though I'd only know her less than a day. But, when she was done with me, again I had to admit that Alice knew what she was doing whenever she picked up a brush and attacked my head.

The straightness that she had installed just a few hours earlier, she had somehow managed to get rid of. But instead of being my usual slight curl, Alice had done it up so that it curled loosely around my face in a way that I would have used back home. That is, if I could duplicate it. And then she had spent the usual time on my make-up where, after five minutes, she deemed me "purely incompetent when it came to the girly arts." I'd have to remember to thank her for that later. Still, I approved of the light use of her brush of magic on my face.

Even the dress that she had picked out for me at Sophie's was something that I probably would agreed to wear when I went out with some of my friends back home on the weekends. It was a sleeveless light blue and green chiffon A-line dress that fell to my knees and had a deep V front with a gathered bodice and Empire waistline that had beaded buckle accent. Alice had even made it more comfortable for me as she had also picked out some nice light cream leggings and light brown flats that fit perfectly. I guess the Greek nightlife was finally ready for Isabella Swan of Washington State, USA.

Alice and Rosalie were looking stunning in dresses from Alice's own design line. Alice's was a bright red taffeta knee-length halter dress with pleated bodice, beaded Empire waistline, and beaded lace trim on a bubble skirt. The whole dress just screamed Alice in her personality. Alice had even added her own touch to it by adding some matching gold leggings and sandals. Rosalie's dress from PixieDesigns (I thought Rosalie had something to do with the name) was a black A-line that had glitter all over the bodice and fell a few inches above her knees.

After they had crimped and curled their own hair and tossed on bracelets after necklaces after rings, both backed away from the mirror, gave each other a quick look up and down before Rosalie spoke. "Dang, Alice. You sure know how to get everyone ready for a club," she said with a quick glance in my direction. Only, she didn't say dang.

"Language, Rose. Or you'll turn into my dear brother I know you adore so much."

"Ouch! That stung, Alice. Comparing me to someone that low. I'm astonished you would even begin to think of comparing me to his royal pain in the butt." I think you can just assume from now on that Rosalie Hale never says the, uh, nicer words.

"I thought you were dating Alice's brother?" I asked, slightly confused.

She gave a little laugh, and I saw the slightest trace of humor trail through her eyes as she answered. "I am, but I'm dating her older brother, Emmett. The one Pixie here is talking about is her younger brother. You'll get to meet him at the club I think." As she finished, she turned her face towards Alice with a slightly inquisitive expression.

Alice held her tiny hands up. "I don't know. He said something about getting there, but not to worry if we didn't see him. He's E- my little brother. You know he has a flair for the dramatics. He'll be there one way or another. At least he always listens to his sister, no matter what he becomes."

"Alice, not to burst your bubble or anything, but this is the first time he's responded to anything from you in two years." I heard the slight snicker muffled in her words.

Alice turned her dark eyes to glare at Rosalie. "Do you want to go tonight? I can just call Emmett and tell him that you decided not to go because you were, uh, too busy," she finished in a sickly sweet voice.

"Oh, that is so not fair! Just because you're brother is a butt, doesn't mean you have to be all pissy about it. Grow up, oh wait! You can't!"

Apparently this had all been done before because there was an air of repetition around it as Alice chased Rosalie around the room before she stopped and threw a hand up to her hair in fear. "Rose! You could have made me lose a curl!"

"The world will end," I muttered under my breath so low neither of them appeared to have heard me, although I thought I saw Rosalie hid a chuckle under her cough.

"Well," Alice chirped as she practically skipped to the door, "let's go before anything else disastrous happens." Skimming quickly through the racks of purses by the front door, she somehow managed to pull out three perfect jackets, small ones that matched all of our outfits. How she ever managed that would forever remain a mystery to me. "Come on, Bella. The boys are waiting for us! My little brother will be so excited to see you!"

I saw Rosalie roll her eyes from my peripheral vision. "Yeah, and Bella's gonna be thrilled when she finds out."

"You never know Rose, different settings, different circumstances…"

"More like if he doesn't open his mouth."

"Rose!"

"Sorry, I know getting a brain transplant would be way easier for him." She leaned down to stage whisper into my ear. "She doesn't like to talk about it much."

"Rosalie Hale! You are vicious tonight. I'm telling Emmett you don't need anything stronger than a daiquiri tonight."

"Yes, mother," Rosalie whined in a sad, little kid impression.

"You'd better get Emmett to drive you home because there's no way I'm taking you anywhere when you act like this. Now, get in the car." Alice shoved both of us into the small confines of her Porsche. Poor Rosalie was smushed in the back. It was wonder Alice didn't kill herself for messing up someone's hair. Although I guess Rosalie was a special case tonight.

It took Alice about fifteen minutes to zigzag her way through traffic and pull up in front of the valet of a rather impressive looking club. A sign that read "THRILL" was posted over the blacked out doubled doors that had two, tall, imposing-looking men with shaved heads standing in front of them. Bouncers, I guessed. Through the cracks and some of the skylight, cracks of strobe, disco, and colored lighting were seeping out. Even though all the doors were closed, I could still very finely make out the thrumming of the bass. And when the doors were opened, I was hit with a wave of sound that nearly knocked me off my feet along with the unwelcome stench of alcohol. I was so going to kill Alice later. Stupid Pixie.

I thought as we piled out of the car that we were going to have to wait in line for forever, but Alice and Rosalie just strutted right up to the front door where I was about to stuff my fingers in my ears from all the noise. All Alice had to do was smile widely, and Thug Number One unclipped the velvet rope, opened the door, and waved us through.

The nearly tangible wall of sound almost knocked me over as Alice and Rosalie literally pushed me into the blinking club. Inside, it was even more chaotic than it looked from the outside. Three massive strobe lights were flashing dully into various aspects of the Thrill. Thousands of different colored lights were being strewn around the few hundred people packed into the room. The musical selection consisted of a popular number on the Greek charts recently. I didn't understand some of the words, but it was relatively catchy, and Rosalie was already humming around with the lyrics when we reached the bar which was set up in front of a wall of all windows that overlooked the bay where hundreds of different lights were blinking out over the crystal clear, blue water. It was actually kinda cool.

Alice was already bopping happily to the music as she ordered a drink for herself and Rosalie. "Bella!" she shouted loudly over the music, but even then I barely heard her without reading her lips.

"What?" I shouted back.

"What do you want?" It was amusing to see Alice jumping

"Just a virgin strawberry daiquiri!"

"Don't do alcohol?" she asked with a wide grin.

"Not when I have work in the morning! I really don't like it anyway!"

Rosalie heard the last comment, turned around from where she had been craning her neck across the jumping crowd, and rolled her eyes at me. "As your manager, I say, good for you; but as your best friend, I'd have to say, that sucks!"

I shook my head at them and rolled me eyes right back at her as the bartender extended the drinks to us. "Thanks!" Alice said with a chipper smile before pulling Rosalie and I along to a small table near the front of the club. Alice and Rosalie got into an argument over whether Prada or Louis Vuitton made better bags. I just sat there and watched them with the occasional smirk or eye roll.

After about ten minutes, Alice announced that she was bored and didn't want another drink. So for some reason, she thought that meant it was perfectly alright to grab me by the hand and pull me out of my seat and onto the dance floor which was not alright in my book. I resisted all attempts both by the curiously strong little Pixie and Rosalie. I had one had wrapped around a nearby support beam, while Alice and Rosalie were going to jerk my arm out of its socket as the both pulled me towards the dance floor.

"Come on, Bella! It's just a dance!"

"I don't want to go!" I felt like I was whining a little kid being dragged into the doctor's office. "I'll go later when the others get here."

Rosalie and Alice exchanged an amused smirk. It looked like Rosalie was having trouble containing some full blown laughter as she said, "You might leave when they get here! Come on, Bella! It's your first night in Greece! You are going to be in a freaking movie, and you can't dance in a club where no one's going to remember you tomorrow?"

"Thanks, Rose," I said sarcastically.

Now it was Alice's turn to start pleading. "Come on, Bella. I want to go dance, but I don't want to leave you here by yourself. There might be some drunk creeper that comes in and kidnaps you. Then how do you think I'd feel?"

"Terribly guilty," I said scathingly.

"You'd better believe it, Swan. So, come on!" Both of them gave a swift tug, but half way through it, my hands, which had been getting increasingly sweatier, slipped from the pole, and I fell to the ground. Ouch. I was going to feel that one in the morning. Wincing, I gingerly touched my fingertips to the back of my head. Thankfully, there wasn't a lump, but I still was sore everywhere. Oh, Alice and Rosalie were so dead.

Something shadowed my vision, and I squinted up to see the burliest guy I'd ever laid eyes on eyeing me in question. "What happened to Brownie?"

"Geeze, Emmett, have some tact, please, or Alice won't let me take you out in public anymore. Brownie, really?" I heard Rosalie say.

"Well, she's got brown hair," he said, as if that explained everything.

"See? You should have just come with us Bella. Then, this wouldn't have happened." Now Alice was standing beside me too, smiling widely down at me with a blond haired guy her age standing next to her.

"Thanks, Alice," I said scathingly.

"No problem," she chirped. I rolled my eyes. I seemed to be doing that a lot tonight.

"Rose, you'd better help me up. I don't think an injured client on your watch is going to help your rep down at the HQ…"

"I can see why people just love to help you, Bella," she said with a darkly sarcastic tone and held out a hand for me to grasp.

"Thank you," I said primly as I was finally on my feet when I noticed the two new additions to the group.

The one that had called me Brownie stood beside Rosalie. He was definitely Emmett, stunt coordinator. There was the sort of tall, big, muscular, frankly intimidating feel about him. He was about 6'5" and had biceps as big as my head, not even exaggerating. Well, maybe just a teeny, tiny, bit. Okay, it looked like he worked out a lot. He was massive. But behind the muscles, he had a mop of curly dark brown, and baby blue eyes that were sparking in amusement.

The other had distinctly ruffled blond hair that looked reminiscent of Rosalie's and light brown eyes that sparkled in the same way that Rosalie's did, though not as viciously. He had the build of a runner, tall and lithe. This had to Jasper then, Alice's boyfriend, and Rosalie's brother.

Without warning I was suddenly pulled up into the tightest hug of my life and the breath was literally sucked from my lungs. "Can't…breathe..." I choked out. A mass of curls was in my face. Emmett.

"Geeze, Emmett, put Bella down. You're gonna choke her."

"I was just saying hello." I had quickly surmised that despite his rather fearsome appearance, Emmett was nothing more than a teddy bear that was good and whipped by Rosalie. "Hi Bella!" And suddenly I was put down and was looking up into Emmett's gleeful face. He looked like a little kid at Christmas for whatever reason. Still, it hurt when he again crushed me into a bear hug.

"Emmett…still…can't…"

He looked apologetic for a moment and then a grin split out across his face. "Sorry!" he boomed, and he ruffled my hair fondly. I heard Alice making a tutting sounds from where she stood. "It's like getting the little sister I always wanted!"

Alice scoffed. "What about me?"

"Exactly! Now I'm getting the sister I always wanted," I heard Emmett say.

I turned around and saw Alice looking mock furious and pointed a threatening finger at Emmett. "Rosalie, please keep your bear under control. Otherwise, bring a muzzle for him next time."

"Ouch, lil' sis. That hurt right here," and he pointed at his heart, conjuring up fake tears.

"It should've." She turned around and hugged Jasper. "Jasper," she whined, "make the big, bad brother go away!"

The blond boy gave a little laugh and kissed Alice on the top of the head in a loving manner. "I wish I could, but Rose made me promise to stay at least ten feet away at all times."

I laughed at the pure absurdity of the conversation. This family sure could be strange. Then again, they all were movie people, so I guess that explained some things.

"Come on, babe. Let's grab a few drinks." Jasper added his consent for the idea.

Alice glared in my direction as if this was somehow my fault. "Well, if Bella hadn't been so stubborn, we could be dancing right now."

I gave a tired sigh. There would be no escaping the dance floor tonight. Might as well give in now while I could still stand. "I'll go when we're done with the drinks. Is alright with you two dancing Nazis?"

Alice's little face instantly split into a grin so wide I thought it must have been painful. "Oh, Bells! I knew you'd give in sooner or later. Okay, a few drinks and then watch out Greece, Isabella Swan has arrived!"

I blushed a dark red, and I heard Emmett laugh. "That's going to be entertaining later, I think."

"Shut up, Emmett," I muttered darkly under my breath.

He burst out into booming, raucous laughter and pulled me up in a massive bear hug. "I knew I liked you!"

Rosalie pulled me over to a table while the boys went up to the bar and got second rounds on all of our drinks. "Alright Bells, time to do some spilling. I need some history, background, information… You got it?"

"About what?" I asked dumbfounded.

Alice and Rosalie looked at each other and then stared at me like I was stupid. "Um, boyfriends, hello?"

I blushed again. "Oh," I said in a small voice. "Okay, well when I was a junior in high school, there was this one kid I really liked that I went out with for about a month. But the whole time, I was thinking, this is weird, this is weird because, you know, he was a senior, the captain of the football team, ran track, played baseball, sat at the cool kids table, and all that jazz and here I am, a little junior who ate in the hallway and only came out when she acted in the plays. Turned out he'd only asked me out on a bet. He had a black eye the next day."

Rosalie and Alice burst out laughing, and I heard the beginnings of Emmett's booming baritone and even a slight snigger from Jasper. "My dating history hasn't been so great. There was another guy back during the beginning of the year in college.

He was in the theater program too. We ate lunch together on the commons and we studied together in the libraries sometimes. He asked me out after a couple weeks, I agreed.

We went out to dinner at this great little Italian place and then went out to a movie. Yeah, big mistake on his part.

When we sat down to watch the movie, this blondie comes up, sits down next to him, wraps her arms around his neck and starts cooing that she can't wait till their date tomorrow night."

Emmett's laughter ricocheted off the slightly enclosed booth, and I heard both of the girls gasping hysterically for breath as they laughed. "I stood up, dumped my drink on him, and walked out. I haven't had any boyfriends other than those two disastrous players. So now I have this thing _against_ players…" I trailed off and looked up.

Emmett was still laughing as though it was the funniest thing he'd ever heard, and Alice and Rosalie were exchanging identical Cheshire Cat grins.

I couldn't help but feel like those were never good grins.

* * *

**Longest chapter yet! What did you think?**

**Oh and all of the girl's dresses, Bella's hair, and makeup are on my profile. Also, I got a request to put pictures up of how I imagined the people looking. You're just going to have to work with me on those...**

**I know some people are going to be disappointed becuase there was no Edward action. Here's something for you before you either completely flame me or don't review at all. There is going to be so much Edward/Bella in the next chapter it isn't even going to be funny...**

**So, I'd love some reviews in the spirit of Valentine's Day and all! Then again, I'd like them anyway!**

**Sunny Days,**

**AsItThunders**


	9. Just Dance, Or Not

**Yes, I'm very sorry it's been forever, but I've swamped with every manner of thing you can imagine! Hey, at least I got it done!**

**Here you go, the much anticipated, chapter nine!**

**Thanks again to my beta Leon McFrenchington to be an amazing beta!**

**Summer Days,**

**AsItThunders**

* * *

Just Dance…or Not

The other four and I talked for another ten minutes until Alice finally got fed up with sitting and starting drumming her fingers on the worn, wooden table. I could see her patience was going to last for only one or two more songs. I was nearing the end of my glass, and the others had long forsaken theirs to the middle of the table. Might as well give in while I was on her good side.

I could imagine being on Alice's bad side was not a good thing.

Suddenly a new song started and Rosalie's face split into a euphoric grin. "Yes! I love this song!" I didn't have to strain to hear the electric beat starting off to _Just Dance_ by Lady Gaga. "Come on, Bella. This is such a good dancing song! Alice! Make her come!"

Rosalie whipped her blonde hair around to pout at Alice, but the little pixie had her attention fixated on the door. I strained my neck to see what had caught her attention. I mean, it had to be good because she had her own Southern charm sitting next her in the form of Jasper Whitlock. The only reasonable thing I caught sight of was a Fedora hat before it disappeared into the now jumping crowd.

Alice turned back around and smiled widely at us. "Come on! Let's go dance. Good song!"

"Alice! I've been saying that for the past ten minutes. Wh- oh! Yeah, come on Bella!" I glanced over at Rosalie to see if there was a reason she had stopped midsentence, but all I saw was a frankly devilish smile on her face.

I didn't think that was a good smile either.

Then, I was suddenly ambushed from behind and pushed after Rosalie onto the dance floor. Emmett and Jasper were so dead later. That was, I reasoned, if I ever made it out of this alive. Someone could be screaming bloody murder and you'd never know at this decibel.

At first, I felt a little out of place. Dancing had never been something I really did in high school or college for that matter. In fact, I'd always take the extra measure to avoid them at all costs. But then again, it was usually only big formal dances I hated. When I was with my friends or by myself, I let loose a lot. Why the heck not go ahead now? Like Rosalie said, it wasn't like anyone would remember it in the morning. The odds were a thousand to one I'd ever see any of these people again.

Emmett might make fun of me for the rest of my existence, but I'm sure I'd be able to find something to pin on him soon enough. He seemed the type.

After a few more minutes, I felt a little looser, laughing when Alice grabbed Jasper by the hand and dragged him away from a drooling copper haired girl. There was such a murderous look on her face, you'd have thought the offending girl would have melted or at least scampered away with her tail between her legs already. Emmett tried to break out into this really _snazzy_ dance move before Rosalie came up, grabbed his ear, and started dragging him back to the table, presumably to give him a talking to about appropriate dancing in clubs such as this one.

Another song came on, and Alice and I were pushed farther into the crowd. Someone in front of me got a little too rowdy in a dance move and pushed me back into the person standing behind me.

As I turned around to apologize I was a little confused at first. Usually in a club, people were wearing the least amount of clothes possible, or at least suggestive ones. This guy however, was dressed much like I wished I was at this very second. He was wearing faded and frayed blue jeans that looked as though they were his favorites by the obvious loving wear and tear of them. His t-shirt was a well worn dark red with a faint black swirl running through the fabric that clung to his chest and impressive eight-pack. Over that he had on a thin, black leather jacket and was wearing scuffed Vans. Perhaps the most distinguishing feature between this guy and half of the others I had seen walking around today was the dark Fedora hat perched on his head that covered most of this hair and the dark sunglasses that wrapped around most of his face. He was undoubtedly American.

"I'm so sorry!" I said.

The guy gave me a charming, lopsided grin that set me at ease almost instantly. "No blood, no foul," he said, and he gave a light chuckle, almost as though he was enjoying some sort of inside joke. His voice was soft and deep, an American feel to it.

"I just kinda got pushed back by the crowd."

"Happens to me all the time." Again, I could see a wicked grin curl the corners of his lip as though he knew something I didn't. "Wanna get a drink with me?"

I glanced nervously and bit my lip as I sought out Alice and Rosalie. After a few minutes of standing on tiptoe and scanning the packed room, I found them sitting a corner with Emmett and Jasper, whispering excitedly over another round of drinks. When they met my eye, I gave a half nod back to the guy in the glasses and a questioning face.

Rosalie could barely contain herself as she burst out laughing and collapsed on the floor. I was a little confused. Why was Rosalie laughing because I'd managed to meet a guy that wasn't throwing lame pick-up lines at me every other second? Alice, however, had more composure and gave me a wide smile and a nudge of the head as Emmett bent down to help Rosalie up.

When I turned around to tell him that I'd love to, I noticed that they guy was watching me with a curious expression on his face, or what I could see of his face. "What?" I asked.

"Your friends are quite the party," he said through what appeared to be gritted teeth as he flicked his face back to glance at them once more, and I saw a fleeting smile dance across his mouth.

Turning back around, I saw Rosalie was collapsed into Emmett's side and was still cracking herself up, only now Emmett too was guffawing and glancing over at me. I just managed to catch his booming laughter over the strains of Numa Numa. Jasper was containing a smirk, and Alice had allowed herself to let loose the light peals of laughter I knew were pouring out of her mouth.

They had to pick today to go insane.

"Right, about that drink," and I grabbed his hand and led him after me to the bar where, fortunately, less people were jumping up and down wildly.

You know that feeling, when you're kids and you purposely rub your sock clad feet up and down the carpet and then go and touch something with your newly built up static charged electrons? That fleeting shock that passes through yourself and you feel kind of raw and stripped for a moment?

That was what it felt like when I touched him. The first touch almost made me pull away in shock, but then there was a constant thrumming as though a current was passing through where we were touching.

And I noticed that he felt it too because he looked down at our intertwined fingers as I had pulled him after me into the relatively clear bar area. Quickly, I let go and the current dissipated almost instantly.

He rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably, all the while watching me through the dark lenses of his shades. Well, that had been strange.

I turned to the bartender and asked him for another virgin daiquiri. The guy ordered a Greek beer of some sort before taking a long draft of it and setting it back down on the bar.

He looked down at me curiously. "You not legal?"

I wasn't embarrassed by the question. It had come up frequently since I'd gotten my license because I really didn't drink at all. "I am, almost 22; I just don't like to drink that much, and I've got to be up early tomorrow."

He chuckled appreciatively. "Well," he said, lowering his voice conspiratorially, "I'm not really one for the hard stuff either. I'm fine with a beer though."

_The guy_. I realized that I didn't even know this guy's name and I was sitting with him at a bar. "What's your name?" I asked.

He looked down at me, but I couldn't make out anything of his expression because of the glasses. He appeared amused though as the corners of his lips pulled up in an amused grin. "Brandon. And you?"

"I'm Bella." Curse that infallible blush of mine.

Brandon chuckled lightly. "Well Bella, it's a pleasure to meet you," and he stuck out his hand. I grasped it and felt that shock shortly followed by a strong current flow from our contact.

I let go quickly. For some reason, the connection I found between myself and him was unnerving right now. Maybe it was just, I don't know, some warning bells going off in my head that were screaming at me for telling some guy I didn't even know my name at a bar, in Greece.

"So, Bella, what are you doing here in Greece?" Brandon asked, another amused smirk crossing his face. For some reason, the smirk was familiar, very distinctly so. I just couldn't bring myself to remember where it was that was making the cobwebs in the back of my mind shift slightly.

I cast around for an excuse that didn't involve me having to divulge that I was shooting a movie. If he really was American like I suspected, then he would have heard something of it, or at least Edward Cullen, and that would lead to questions I really didn't want to answer. "Um, business."

He gave another chuckle. "What kind of business?"

"Um, the film."

"Ah, I was very interested in that when I was younger."

"Yes, well, this is my first time really. I've been mostly doing theater stuff in high school and college."

"Well, I'm sure you are just fine at it."

"What are you doing here then?"

I watched as he turned his face in a couple different directions as though he was casting around for a good answer. "I'm here because my little sister dragged me here," he finally said and let out a loose laugh.

"And you don't like your little sister?"

"No, I mean, she's great, it's just we haven't spoken for awhile, and she doesn't usually ask things of me. She really wanted me to get this part for some reason, and now she has an even better reason for me sticking around now."

"Part for what?"

"My job. It's kinda like a promotion." He had that evil grin again, like he was remembering some kind of inside joke and wasn't planning on telling me anytime soon.

"Ah, I see. And what is the better reason she has now to make you stick around?"

He shifted around again. "I met this girl, and my sister thinks we'd be great together even though she hates my guts. My sister likes to play matchmaker sometimes."

"Well, do you like her? This girl, I mean, not your sister, because I'm sure you like your sister and all." Great, now I was rambling, but I was curious, and Alice would want all the dirty details on the ride back. Rosalie probably would have had him spilling out all his dirty secrets by now.

Brandon smiled down at me again, and it was another of his crooked, gorgeous, amazing grins that made something tug at the back of my memory. "I don't know." Well, that was different. Usually you liked someone or you didn't.

I laughed still though, strangely at ease with this guy. Was that normal? "Time will tell then, won't it?."

"That's what I'm hoping," he grinned again and then looked down at his glass. "Bella," I looked up at the sound of my name. I kind of liked hearing it come from his lips.

"Yes?"

"Would you like to dance with me? I promise I'll be on my best behavior," he smiled, but he still looked rather wary, cautious almost.

"Sure," I said slowly.

Brandon left his beer bottle on the bar, pulled out a couple bills, and refused to take my money when I started fishing around for my wallet. "I got it," he had said.

The music had changed to a slower tempo and many couples were doing a rather respectable slow dance. Oh crap, I'd forgotten, somewhere in my brain, that agreeing to dance with Brandon meant that I'd actually have to _dance_ with Brandon, and I really didn't dance with other people.

I think he must have seen the look on my face because he gave another one of his crooked grins and took my hand soothingly. "What? Nervous, Bella? You were just dancing, like, twenty minutes ago. Just pretend that it's just the two of us. You and me. No one else is watching." He was whispering now as we got on the dance floor.

There weren't nearly as many people now since some of the more aggressive dancers had moved over to the bar to get refreshed and ready for the next battle with the DJ. Brandon reached down and brought my arms around his neck. "Look, Bella, I'm not gonna hurt you, and no one's going to laugh at you. It's just dancing. See?"

He rested his hands lightly on my waist, and we swayed lightly back and forth to the song. "See," he teased, "is that so hard?"

I shook my head, trying to remember where I had seen his crooked grin before. It hadn't been back at Washington U. No one was that good looking there. Hadn't been from high school,_ definitely _hadn't been anyone good looking then. There hadn't been anybody on the flight over. No one in Alice's studio. That meant that it had to be from the stud… I was mid thought when I trailed off.

Holy crap. Holy, holy crap. No way. No freaking way. There was no way.

I refused to believe it.

All the color must have left my face rather quickly, and then flushed even quickly with anger and something that was close to embarrassment. Ah, the joys of being Bella.

Quickly, I jerked my hands from around his neck and took a step or two back. "That is not funny," I said in a dark tone.

He paled. Oh, yeah, he better be scared. "Come on, Bella. What are you talking about?"

My voice rose with every word. "You know freaking well what I'm talking about! I cannot believe you!" My voice cracked on the last word, but I really didn't care right now. If you couldn't tell, I was a little ticked off at the moment.

"Maybe you need to calm down for a minute. I think all the lights are getting to you."

"No, I don't need to calm down! I cannot believe you!"

He was looking worried now. "Why don't we go outside and discuss this calmly and like adults." By now, he was looking down at my clenched fists in worry. He'd better be worried.

"Adults? Yes! Adults! I can tell by the way you're sneaking around pretending to be someone else!" I was furious now. What the freak was wrong with him? Did he just love ticking me off or something, 'cause right now he was doing one heck of a job.

"Come on, Bella. Let's go outside." He took my wrist and led me outside through a side entrance that I hadn't noticed before. Oh well, maybe I'd been too busy trying to not fall over earlier to notice.

"I will not be dragged around like a dog! Ugh! I can't believe you!"

"Will you stop saying that, please?" He was pleading now as we weaved through people, catching many eyes in the process.

Finally, he shut the alleyway door behind us stopped me in the middle of the cobblestone side street. "Take them off." My voice was steely now.

A now familiar and recognizable smirk was plastered to his face. "Wow, Bella, I didn't know you felt that way."

I rolled my eyes at him heavily. "Don't be disgusting. Oh, wait, you can't go against what you're born as. Take of the dang glasses and that stupid hat."

"As you wish," he said taking a mock bow in my direction. I just stood there facing him with both hands on my hips.

He reached up with one hand and swept the hat off his head with a flourish. A shock of untidy bronze hair met my gaze, and I felt myself sink a little. Crap, crap, crap. He ran a hand through it, successfully making it even messier before looking back at me.

"Now, the glasses," I snapped at him.

He smirked again, and I wanted to slug it off his face but refused for the time being.

Slowly, he slid the sunglasses up his nose until they were sitting jauntily on his head. Dang him. A pair of piercing emerald green eyes were staring right back at me, sparking with amusement.

Edward Cullen was so dead.

* * *

**What do you think? This is my longest chapter yet! Review please! I love just to hear that you loved it, hated it, thought it was stupid. Let me know your favorite part, least favorite part, comments, complaints, and encouragments.**

**I love to hear from everyone! PMs are amazing as well!**

**Summer Days,**

**AIT**


	10. Well That Clears Things Up

**Okay, so I know I've been terrible and awful and horrible and slow and all those other words, but finally here is chapter ten!**

**I'm not going to say anything else except for, please review!**

**I hope this satisfies at least some of you!**

**Summer Days,**

**AIT**

* * *

"Is there something wrong with your brain besides the fact that you don't have one?"

Cullen gave a disarming, crooked grin that was probably supposed to distract me. "Not that I can recall, Love." The name caught me off guard. _Love_, where had that come from? Whatever the cause, it now made me glare at him only harder.

"Don't call me that, Cullen," I said in a steely tone, despite the fact that my cheeks were flaming red.

"Call you what, Love?" he asked, electric emerald eyes sparkling.

"That, 'Love!' Ugh!" I groaned again at the infuriating smirk that was plastered on his face. I'm sure I looked a picture with my hands on my hips, my mouth pulled down in a frown, my hair slightly askew from the earlier dancing, and my face practically crimson with blush at Cullen's new nickname for me. I was fine with "Princess" from Howard, but a "Love" from Cullen had me on edge. Curse that infallible blush of mine, in case I hadn't mentioned that enough before.

"It's either that or Bellsie-Poo." Cullen cracked a grin again as he slouched comfortably against the wall opposite me. I had to admit that he was rather distracting just standing there, even if I did detest the very ground he walked on. His light bronze hair was messily falling into his dark green, distinctly smoldering eyes that had my face flushing involuntarily. My blush would be the one thing that wouldn't listen to the rest of me and be the one thing that would give me away as it crept higher up on my face. He had that crooked grin on his countenance, the corners of his mouth curved upward, which appeared to suit him optimally. Cullen's lightly muscled arms were crossed across his chest as he stared down at me, head cocked slightly to the side as though he was evaluating me.

Geeze, I needed to find a way to not see his infuriatingly good-looks, and I doubted that picturing him in his underwear was going to help anything. _Oh crap, I can't believe I just thought that. I think Rosalie was rubbing off on me faster than anyone else ever had, besides Alice of course. _

"Enjoying the view, Love?" Cullen asked, taking a small step forward that I probably wasn't supposed to register but took in automatically.

"No, I was just imagining what it would be like if you stepped out into the middle of traffic and how happy it'd make me."

He made a pained face and touched his chest just above his heart in an almost uncanny imitation of Emmett just a little bit before. "Ouch, Bella, that hurt."

I rolled my eyes at him and made a move to try and get back in the club and away from the pest that was Cullen, when he seemed to anticipate my move a split-second earlier and side-stepped in front of the door and took another move closer to me. Did he think I was stupid or something?

"Bella, Bella, Bella…"

"Don't triple Bella me," I said through tightly gritted teeth.

"Fine then… _Love, Love, Love..._" Cullen grinned again at the nickname, and I ground my teeth together with a little gnash. "Did you honestly think I was going to let you leave after you warmed up to me so easily back there?"

I could feel my temper slowly rising, the blush in my face becoming more and more pronounced, pushing crimson again. "That was only because you were prattish enough to pretend to be someone else. Someone who's not even real, but part of a movie that we're both currently in production for!" My voice was rising with each word, never a good sign.

"Prattish? Aren't you like minoring in Literature and Publishing or something?"

"I'm allowed to make up words then because of my superior knowledge of the language and books. Quit changing the subject, and how did you know that anyway?"

"Hey, I know some people." His hands that had been thrown up in a feeble attempt at self-defense curved slowly back to being crossed over his chest. "Well, I'm sorry. I figured you'd be quicker in noticing that there was this guy you just happened to meet in a bar that was named after your love interest in your first movie that you met just a few hours earlier. That, and the fact that he had the same voice and smile. " Cullen took another small step, and I backed up slightly. He must have noticed because his grin split his face wider than before.

"A little nervous, Bella?"

"And why would I be nervous around you, Cullen?"

"What is it with you and calling me by my last name?"

"Would you rather me call you by your real name?" I asked, a smirk sneaking its way up my face. Cullen just grinned, his white teeth interrupting my focus for a moment or two. "Fine then, why would I be so nervous around you, _Idiot_?" He scowled lightly for a moment before playfully grinning again.

"Because I'm so devilishly handsome," Cullen wagged his eyebrows suggestively.

"Well, I agree with the devil part, don't know about the rest of it."

He stared at me for a moment, head cocked to the side again, as though he was trying to figure something out. Suddenly an odd glint flicked on in his eyes, a glint I didn't particularly like because it made me want to back up into the wall. I took a step backwards in an attempt to get farther away from him, but Cullen came forward as well.

"Cullen, there's thing called personal space. Maybe you've heard of it."

He gave one of those lopsided grins again and a cocky baby step forward. "Maybe once or twice, _Swan_," he said, accenting my last name with a scathing tone.

"Great. Give me some."

"Wouldn't want you feeling lonely, Love," and he took another step towards me so that there was now barely half a foot between us.

"Cullen, I swear, if you don't back off, I'm going to slug you again."

"Like you could do any damage to me." A light smirk flitting across his face.

I smirked right back, with a slight roll of my eyes. "If I recall, you weren't so confident a few hours ago."

He narrowed his eyes at me, and I just stuck out my tongue teasingly. Well, I'd never been one of mature responses, but at least I took everything in stride. Cullen, on the other hand, thought it'd be nice to take another step forward so that the space between us was nearly tangible, like a wall of electric charge that I could feel was begging to be pushed past. Our hands were brushing and that throbbing current was flowing even if we though we weren't fully touching. My breath was caught in my throat, and I didn't want to move for fear of brushing up against him.

I think the closest thing I could call the noise that I made next was like a shrill scream of frustration. "Cullen!" My fist was clenched by my side, and I swung it up to give him a swift punch so that maybe he would come to his senses.

However, as soon as I made a move forward to take a swipe at him, Cullen covered the space between us in a stride and kissed me.

Yes, I just said that Edward Cullen, Greek god of Hollywood, just kissed me. In an alley, behind a club, where he had just been pretending to be the guy from the movie we were shooting, in Greece. Did anyone else see anything wrong with this picture. Of course, that was all afterwards.

At that moment, all I noticed was the fact that he had continued walking forwards, until I felt the wall behind me. One hand was leaning up against the wall next to my head, boxing me into the wall. The other was resting on my cheek, rubbing half circles with his thumb on my cheek to right under my jaw. My traitorous hands had come up around his neck, my fingers playing lightly with his rebellious strands of bronze hair at the base of his neck.

Curse it for being so soft.

My brain was completely gone, thrown out the window, up against the nearest wall, and definitely not coming back anytime soon. All of the places he touched me were quite frankly tingling as though electrical sparks and butterflies were shooting through my veins. I had no idea where I was or what the heck I was doing.

It was then that I registered the frenzied snapping of a camera shutter.

S---. I didn't have the best language in really in times of stress.

The freakin' paparazzi were here. They'd found me and Edward somehow and managed to find us out here in this alley, had probably gotten me about to slug him, and now had us kissing in aforementioned alley.

My dad was gonna flip.

I guess I must have cursed out loud because Edward immediately jerked back, looking slightly dazed and confused for a second before glancing down the back street entrance and cursing more colorfully than I had, grabbing my hand, and pulling me back indoors.

"What the heck are they doing here?" I heard him mumble over the dull roar of the club.

And then the connection between our hands was gone. Somewhere in the middle of the crowds, I let go of his hands and darted through people and managed to find my way up to the table where Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmett had been seated before I had been borrowed by "Brandon."

Only Alice and Rosalie were sitting at the table, Alice looking very alert and Rosalie only slightly tipsy. I guess their guys had managed to put a stop in the flow of drinks. Looking around suspiciously for a moment, I saw the blonde, messy head of Jasper and the dark curly locks of Emmett grabbing something from the bar.

"Alice!" I shouted over the noise. She whipped her pixie head around, and her eyes brightened up when she spotted me, but appeared slightly suspicious at the fact that I was alone.

"Bella?"

"I wanna go back to the hotel room, now! Can you take me, please?"

She looked a little worried. "Bella! What happened?"

"I'll tell you in the morning. Just, please, can you just drop me off? You can be back here in fifteen minutes."

The jet-black haired girl quickly nodded, noting my slightly distressed exasperation and desperation, grabbed her keys, shouted something to Rosalie who glanced over at me and nodded, and led me after her out of the very loud, very crowded bar.

* * *

**Okay, I know it wasn't the longest chapter I've written, but hey, I think the fact that they kissed made up for it!**

**Oh, and props to ****-1kari4-**** for suggesting a kiss**

**Now, please let me know what you thought of this chapter. You hated it, loved it, or just a one-word review. That's totally fine, but please, review! And let me know if you guys have any ideas that you'd like to see incorporated into the story!**

**Thanks a ton and nearly Summer Days!**

**AIT**


End file.
